


Calm Moment

by StardustSky



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: Panchito feels anxious and José helps him relax.





	Calm Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I am still learning how to write these two and trying to grasp their personalities in different situations, so I hope they aren’t too out of character here.

 

The rain became heavier, and even if José was focused on his book, he definitely knew that Panchito was restless.

The rooster looked hopelessly out of the window, sighing, before pacing nervously back and forth in the room. Something was bothering him and José had a feeling he knew what it was.

“Panchie,” José took his eyes off the book he was reading, “Want to talk?”

Panchito glanced back at José to meet with his warm and caring smile. It was welcoming—and Panchito almost gave in rapidly— but he shocked his head instead.

“No. I’m fine. Thank you, Zé.” He replied, giving the other one of his big cheerful smiles.

The parrot shrugged and nodded. His eyes still lingered on Panchito for a while before returning to his book.

No words were said at that moment, but they both knew what this moment of silence meant: ‘If you want to talk about it, I am always here.’

But, as grateful as Panchito was for this, he didn’t want to talk about his worries. At least, no for now.

Finally tired of pacing, he went to sit on the couch next to José.

“I’m just so bored,” He sighed, as he took off his hat and put it next to him. “This weather is bothering me.”

“Maybe taking a nap would help you.”

Panchito dismissed the idea. “Yeah, right!” Without thinking he lied down on the couch, resting his head on José’s shoulder. “I don’t think it would help much, anyway.”

José moved his arm, causing Panchito’s head to fall on his lap instead.

“You should close your eyes and try,” He said. “Taking a moment to relax always helps.”

Panchito wanted to protest, but didn’t. José always had good recommendations when it came to take it easy. He figured that trying wouldn’t hurt. After all, he admittedly felt comfortable at the moment. Only the sound of rain was heard for a while and it was the first time that this sound was remotely soothing to him.

With his free hand, José gently stroked Panchito’s head, brushing his feathers tenderly. Panchito slowly opened his eyes to see José smiling.

Panchito smiled back, before closing his eyes again.

Everything felt so perfect now. It almost felt like he had never been worried in the first place.

In the end, this was exactly what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:  
> https://otps-and-brotps.tumblr.com/post/168156652630/prompt-17-imagine-person-a-fell-asleep-on-person


End file.
